


Рубашки

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: Семейные традиции [2]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Чужая одежда — это сложно
Series: Семейные традиции [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132646
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Рубашки

— Уилл Генри! Уилл Генри-и-и-и!!! — и когда я, запыхавшись, влетел в комнату, — Уилл Генри, где тебя носит... и почему ты до сих пор не готов?!

— Это ру... ох, рубашка, сэр.

— Ну да, рубашка на тебе, что с того?

С чего начать! Моя последняя чистая рубашка погибла в схватке с местными говнами, намертво засосавшими наш экипаж. Уортроп великодушно поделился одной из своих, и... увы, прошли те времена, когда я мог свободно в неё завернуться. Эта очень хорошая и недешёвая рубашка чудесным образом оказалась мне сразу и мала, и велика. В плечах и груди она опасно поскрипывала, и чувствовал я себя как барышня в плохо подобранном корсете, зато рукава болтались чуть ли не до колен. Не заметить этого было невозможно, но я знал, с кем имею дело, и как мог озвучил очевидное:

— Она на мне... не сидит.

Уортроп вытаращился на меня так, будто я отрастил вторую голову — такую же пустую, как родная первая.

— Уилл Генри, — осторожно начал он, — ты что же, всё это время ждал, пока она сядет по фигуре? Конечно, моя одежда тебе не подойдёт! Но ты и не на званый обед собираешься! И не собираешься вообще, мы так до завтра никуда не уедем!..

Я набрал было воздуха в грудь для ответа, но рубашка, с которой я провозился лишние пять минут и спутал Уортропу все планы, предупреждающе треснула.

— Уилл Генри, ну что ты стоишь столбом, дай сюда руку! — Я молча протянул руку, и он ловко подвернул рукав. — Вторую! Вот, вот и всё...

Но это было не всё.

— Господи, — вздохнул Уортроп, опустился на одно колено и расстегнул на мне штаны.

Зрелище это окончательно меня парализовало, я поперхнулся очередным глупым вопросом и мог только стоять и смотреть.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — ворчал Уортроп, уверенными движениями заправляя треклятую рубашку в брюки, — но твой отец справлялся сам — и намного быстрее! И стой ровно, бога ради!

Меня качнуло. Спасибо, конечно, что моему отцу не доводилось стоять вот так со спущенными штанами перед коленопреклонённым Уортропом, но мне как-то спокойнее жилось без мыслей об этом!

— Мой... отец?

— А как же, — Уортроп глянул на меня снизу вверх. — Не первый же ты и не единственный, на ком одежда... — "горит", он хотел сказать "горит", но не сказал, только недовольно поджал губы и затянул на мне ремень чуть туже, чем следовало. Встал и поправил воротник — так, что рубашка хрустнула ещё раз, и это действительно было всё.

А я стоял столбом и хватал ртом воздух, как дурак.

— Чего ты ждёшь, Уилл Генри? — устало спросил Уортроп. — Давай, шевелись!

Я и пошевелился, и даже бегом. Это, правда, не спасло меня от мокрого сна в ту же ночь — почему-то всё про ту же злополучную рубашку, слишком длинными рукавами захлёстывающую горло, стягивающуюся узлом... Утешало одно: с отцом моим, упокой Господь его душу, ничего подобного не случалось никогда.


End file.
